The Great What If
by MrPsych77
Summary: We all know what path Obito chose to take and what ended up happening. What if someone else noticed and decided to give Obito a glimpse of what he would pass up by going along with Madara's plan. How will Obito react when he finds himself in the village, hailed as a hero and a candidate for Hokage, along with a little girl claiming to be his child.
1. prologue

What If

**Ok this is my first fanfiction hope you guys like it. Oh and I do not own Naruto manga. That belongs to its creator Kishimoto. **

"It is finally time." A masked man said.

"Time for what Tobi?" A white plant-like man asked.

"The seal for the kyuubi will be weakened Zetsu soon. And it is time for me to take it."  
The masked man said with a grin. "And with the fox we'll be one step closer to ending the pain and suffering here and creating the perfect world."

"That's good to hear," said a much darker voice. "We'll need that before we bring _him_ back." "Agreed Black Zetsu," said Tobi

"What preparations have you made?"

"I know how he fights, and I know how to avoid him, but just in case I have the means to deal with that bothersome seal now thanks to Nagato." "Do share" "Nagato invented a seal that should cancel out all of those bloody kunai of his and any mark he may place."

"That's good," the dark being said.

The man then stood up and removed his mask and showed them a Sharingan in his left eye socket. "I have an Izanagi prepared just in case, I will take the Kyuubi and end this world." And with that Tobi teleported away, "and I'll have her back too" he said to himself inside his dimension.

Tobi teleported into the woods a few miles outside the village hidden in the leaves, "It time" he said. He took out the scroll Nagato gave him and opened it. "This will disrupt any seal put upon me" and activated it. Once he did he suddenly felt a surge of power throughout his body. "Now nothing can stop me now," he thought.

But suddenly he started to feel a sharp pain in his chest, Tobi's eyes widened as he realized his heart was failing. The only thing he could think to stop it was to use Izanagi. He opened his left eye and prepared to use it. But before he could activate it he passed out. "No," he thought. "I can't die here, not without filling the hole in my…" but before he could finish his thought everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh..." he groaned as he started to come to. "Am I, am I dead?" He thought as he opened his right eye. "Wait a sec, no, I don't know what happened but I'm clearly not dead" As he opened his eyes he noticed he was missing his left Sharingan once again. "What happened to my left eye? What's going on?"

What had happened was it a faulty seal? Or did his unusual body have a bad reaction to it? Why couldn't he use Izanagi? Where was his spare eye? What had gone wrong and more importantly, how long was he out? Had he lost his chance to take the Kyuubi?

Tobi thoughts were interrupted when realized something else, he was no longer in the woods, but sitting on a bed in a small cabin bedroom, the room was relatively small and the bed, a nightstand and a small lamp was the only things in the room.

Tobi jumped into a defensive stance, while he was still trying to assess the situation, just where was he? Who brought him here? Was it a ninja, or someone else? Tobi pondered this rubbing his head and realized something else.

"Where is my mask?" He asked himself as he heard the sound of walking to the bedroom door.

Realizing someone is coming, he attempted to teleport away. But as soon as he attempted to activate his Sharingan he was unable to. "Wait was it sealed? Is Nagato's scroll useless?" He thought.

While he was pondering this, someone entered the room, a man, with a small beard, short white hair, and black eyes. He didn't appear to be a ninja, but a civilian; he wore a simple white shirt and black pants. "So you're awake huh," said the man in an amused tone.  
Tobi rushes to attack the man who seemed strangely calm but before he could punch the man his body froze.

"Hey now is that any way to thank the person who helped you?" the man replied without even flinching.

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE? Tobi demanded.  
The man grinned and took a breath "well you could say I'm an angel sent to help you, but I'm really just a simple shop owner back in the village. Mr. Obito Uchiha "

"How do you know THAT NAME?"

"Oh I'm sorry, would you prefer I called you Tobi or Madara?" The man said calmly as he leaned back against the wall, lighting a cigarette.

Obito was infuriated as he swung at the man again with much more force. But just like the last time his body froze and his fist stopped short. It was like he was paralyzed or his body was programmed not to attack the man. "How do you know all this? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?"

The man closed his eyes, inhaled, and then took his cigarette out of his mouth as he exhaled smoke. "Well, how I know this you could say I'm a watcher of this world." He said putting out his cigarette and throwing it away. "As for what I did, don't worry I didn't put a seal on you, I simply altered the seal that was already placed on you," the man said with a smile. He then took note of Obito's confused face. "Oh, you didn't know? Well there was a seal on your heart and when you activated that other seal you disrupted the seal on your chest and it sent you into cardiac arrest. That's why you passed out." The man said as he walked over to the bed and sat down. "You see I reprogrammed the seal to prevent you from attacking anyone from the leaf or anyone who considers you an ally."

" If you know who I am and what I'm doing then why haven't you killed me? WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT? WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?" Obito roared still unable to move.

"Hmmmmm," the man said as he was clearly pretending to think. "Well I decided to show you something in town."

"What are you talking about?" Obito said irritated.

"Well you see, things have changed since you have last been there."

"Well, no kidding!" Obito spat

"Anyway things are going to seem really strange at first and I urge you that no matter what happens you should just 'go with it.' Oh, by the way, don't go cutting yourself or jumping off a building to see if it's real because IT IS." The man said as he got up and walked to an immobilized Obito.

"What are you talking about?" Obito asked, still trying to process what was happening, he then became even more confused by what the man said next.

"Oh and before I forget her name is Sinon."

"Huh?" Obito said utterly confused.

"The little girl, oh she'll really freak out if you don't know her name." The man said with a laugh. "Alright, now you might want to lie down and close your eye for a bit."

"NO, I refuse to do such a thing, I'm leaving!" Obito completely fed up with this conversation.

The man looked at him and sighed. "Alright fine suit yourself."

Obito having just regained control of his body turned to leave. But before he could, the strange man in the blink of an eye, appeared behind him and proceeded to knock Obito upside the head with a small lamp. "I recommend the easy way next time Mr. Obito," he said with a grin. That was the last thing Obito had heard before he blacked out completely.

* * *

Obito groaned as he started to come to. He opened his eye and blinked a few times and began to look around the room. The first thing he noticed was out the window there was a great view of the Hokage monument with 4 heads. "What am I doing in the village?" He asked himself before looking at the room he was in. It was different from the previous room he woke up in, it was well furnished but slightly messy. There were a few pairs of shoes scattered on the floor along with a few books and scrolls piled in the corner of the room. He was sitting on a queen sized white bed with a leaf pattern on the sheets and pillows. Next to the bed was a nightstand with a small lamp, a bottle of water (and 5 empty ones), an alarm clock, and a leaf village headband. But to Obito what stood out the most was a large dresser with several framed pictures on it.

"What the" he said getting up and walking towards the dresser.

The first two pictures Obito recognized instantly; A picture of his late parents, and his old team photo with Kakashi, Rin, and Minato-Sensei. Obito couldn't help but scowl thinking about his team. Obito then took noticed of the other pictures. One of them was a picture of him and Kakashi standing in front of a lake both of them holding fish. Kakashi's fish was clearly bigger and he had a big grin under his mask while Obito was pouting over his small fish. There was another picture of Obito smiling wearing a traditional Jonin's outfit (except his was black instead of blue) with his headband slanted over his eye just like Kakashi. The other pictures confused him even more. These were pictures of someone who he could not recognize at all. In one, he saw himself and a little girl with short black-bluish hair and dark blue eyes piggybacking on top of him. They were both smiling in front of the academy. The picture was labeled "First day." He then looked at the others of the girl, there were pictures of her or both of them smiling together, looking strangely happy.

"What is this?" Obito thought utterly confused once again. Just who was she, how did he know her? Where was he? And where did all these pictures come from? Just what on earth was going on? He had a thousand different questions in his mind but before he could ponder any more he suddenly heard.

"I'M SOOOOOO LATE!"

"Huh, who said that?" Obito thought. "That sounded like a child."

Obito opened the bedroom door and quickly identified the source of the noise. Running through the hall while getting dressed at the same time was the very same girl he saw in the pictures. She looked to be a few years older and her hair was longer, but none the less looked the same. She then noticed Obito looking at her and her face brightened.

"I'm gonna be so late to the academy, can I get a ride daddy?" She asked with a sheepish look on her face.

Obito's eyes widened.

"Eh, daddy? Me?" he asked too shocked to notice her confused expression.

"Well yeah, daddy I'm late, can you take me to school?"

For the first time in years, Obito's eye lost all color and was as wide a saucer. He wasn't really sure what to think except.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?"

* * *

Author's Note: **Ok I hope you liked it. And don't worry I'll get in to who the girl is later. Anyway the concept for this story is based of a movie called "What If" which I thought was well done. Although just so you know it's a Christian movie but it's pretty good. Anyway please read and review. **


	2. Chapter 1

**The Great What If Ch 1**

**Hello, everyone, I'm sorry about the delay, college can be a real pain in the butt sometimes. Ok let's begin the first chapter, I hope you all enjoy. Anyway, I don't own- **

**(Obito warps in)**

**Obito: WAIT JUST A SECOND!**

**Me: Obito! What are you doing here?**

**Obito: I DEMAND TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON AND WHO THIS GIRL CALLING ME DAD IS!**

**Me: I'm getting to that! Get back on the set and you'll find out. Ok?**

**Obito: ...Fine.**

**Me: Wait a sec; while you're here could you do the disclaimer?**

**Obito: fine, MrPsych77 does not own Naruto or any of its characters. This story was written for entertainment purposes. He also doesn't own the movie "What If." Alright, happy now?**

**Me: Thank you Obito. Now on with the story ^-^**

* * *

_WHAT IS GOING ON? _Obito thought as he jumped back from surprise.

To say Obito was shocked was an understatement. He could not use his sharingan abilities; he was in a strange apartment in the village. And to top it all off there was a girl calling him "daddy." Obito felt like he was being mocked.

"HOW DARE THIS CHILD INSULT ME LIKE THAT I'LL KILL HER," he was irritated. He lunged forward to attack her but before he could his body froze again. Because his body wouldn't move this caused him to lose his balance and do a faceplant on the wooden floor below him.

Obito looked up just in time to see the girl in front of him start to giggle and then fall on the floor and laugh her head off.

"Hahahahaha-Daddy-hahahahaha (gasps for air) hahahahahahahah-are you ok?"

Obito almost blushed, almost. Though he had to admit, that was not his most graceful moment. Obito was confused again, "_what was going on, it's like my body is programmed not to attack her._" His eye widened as he remembered the strange man's words "**You see I reprogrammed the seal to prevent you from attacking anyone from the leaf or anyone who considers you an ally.**" "_I see the seal prevents me from attacking her_," Obito thought with a sigh.

After she had stopped laughing, the girl looked very confused. "Daddy, are you feeling ok? Are you still sleepy?"

Obito was just getting more and more irritated, "I'm not your dad," he said bluntly while standing up.

It was the girl's turn to look incredibly shocked. She froze for a second before saying "Wha-why are you bringing that up? What's wrong Daddy? Are you feeling ok?"

Obito was slightly surprised "_She knows? Why is she calling me that then? Just WHO IS SHE_?" Obito's eye widened as he then remembered something else. "**Oh and before I forget her name is Sinon.**"

"Sinon?" Obito said uncertainly.

"Yeah Daddy, are you ok?" Sinon asked confused.

_"So she's Sinon huh? So that's who that guy was talking about._" Obito pondered starting to make sense out of this. "_So I can't attack her huh, I wonder if I can ditch her?"_

Obito started to walk away, but his body froze again. "_I guess not_," he sighed turning around and facing the girl again.

"Daddy, are you ok?" She asked starting to get worried.

_"Just go with it"_ Obito sighed before saying "I'm just tired."

Sinon was about to say something else, but then she noticed the clock in the hall and freaked out. "Ahhh! Class is about to start! DADDY! PLEASE GIVE A RIDE! PLEASE!"

Obito was about to say no, but then he shrugged and thought to himself _"just go with it, just go with it, it will get her out of my hair." _

"Alright, get dressed."

"Ok," she said running to what appeared to be her bedroom. Obito simply shrugged. He went back into the bedroom he woke up in and began to change, as he didn't feel like investigating in black sweat pants or a white t-shirt. As he did, Obito for the first time in a while he saw his reflection in the mirror.

"HUH! What is this?" Obito said as he jumped back a little and almost tripped. Instead of being in his late teens he could clearly see that he looked like he was in his late twenties. _"What is happening? Is this a dream or a genjutsu maybe?_" Obito attempted to dispel what he thought was a genjutsu, but nothing happened. He then bit his lip, but nothing happened then either. _"Just what is going on?"_ He thought, utterly baffled.

"I'm ready!" he suddenly heard his _daughter_, snapping him out of his thoughts, deciding he isn't going to get anywhere by just standing around and wanting to ditch this child, he got dressed into a Jonin outfit in the closet. He stepped out of the room and saw Sinon come back out fully dressed wearing a sky blue jacket, black pants, and a very familiar pair of goggles on her forehead. "Okay I'm ready," she said. Obito was slightly surprised by the choice of headgear, but he shrugged it off again.

"Let's go already," Obito said bored.

"Wait," Sinon said suddenly.

"What is it this time?" Obito asked annoyed.

"You forgot something."

"Huh?" Obito raised an eyebrow.

Sinon ran back into his bedroom in and came back with a headband.

"Here you go, you always say you never want to forget this." she said with a smile.

"Did I now?" this world pulls no punches.

Sinon blinked before giggling. "Yeah you always said you'd rather forget to wear your pants than your headband."

Obito was about say something but decides against it. _"If it gets her out of my hair fine, just go with it_," he thought putting on the headband.

"Let's just go already." He said impatiently.

"_Boy is he grumpy today,"_ Sinon thought before nodding.

As he was leaving, Obito took notice of the house. The hallway he was in had three doors; one for the bedroom he just left, the girl's, one open door that Obito observed was a small bathroom. Going down a set of stairs, Obito took notice of the lower level, which he could see had a small living room with had three chairs, a coffee table, and a sofa, a kitchen/small dining room, and from out the window he could see a small backyard. Obito had to admit it was not a bad house. He then took a closer look at the living room and saw that it was pretty messy, with many scrolls, books and magazines all over the coffee table. He could also the room had a few small toys scattered throughout the room, and a trashcan overflowing with bottles of water, candy wrappers, and ramen cups oddly enough. "_The detail of this house is impressive. Looks like someone lives here that is an impressive illusion. All in all not a bad house, but whoever lives here must be a slob."_

"Daddy, come on already! I'm gonna be late!" Sinon said in a worried tone.

Snapped out of his thoughts Obito sighed "Alright, alright, let's go then."

They both exited the house and Obito carried her on his back. This was so surreal. Here he was, Madara's successor who would destroy this world of pain and lies, giving a piggyback ride to a girl (he didn't even know) calling him "Daddy." He just didn't know what to make of it, and scowled.

Sinon, on the other hand, seemed strangely happy, a little worried but happy none the less.

As Obito jumped across the rooftops, he took notice of his surroundings. The village definitely looked different, the buildings looked like they had been modified or replaced, and the streets were much livelier than he remembered, with more people shopping, strolling, and even some people exercising. Obito raised a brow as some of the people started clapping or waving when they noticed him and the girl. "_This is just strange,"_ he thought as he landed at his destination, the Academy courtyard.

"Alright go on, you're late aren't you," he said bluntly to the girl after setting her down.

"Thanks, Daddy, see you later and please feel better," Sinon said running off.

_"Whatever_," he thought walking away. _"What do I do now? Is it too late to take the Kyuubi? What was it that man did to me? Is this a complex genjutsu, a dream, an act maybe? Ugh"_ He sighed in frustration. Well at this point Obito was beyond frustrated. _"I need to find out what was going on and get back to the hideout before anyone sees."_

"She sure is an interesting one isn't she?" Obito suddenly heard.

Obito turned around and saw someone he hasn't seen in years, someone who broke his promise, and someone who was just trash, Kakashi Hatake.

"She has a real bad habit of getting lost or oversleeping and is almost always late; does she remind you of anyone?" Kakashi said winking.

Obito just stared for a moment

"SHUT IT YOU IDIOT!" Obito roared, He wanted nothing more than to slug the man and curse him out. But his body wouldn't allow it. "What do you want?"

Kakashi just chuckled before speaking.

"I take it you didn't get much sleep again. Well we are going to be demonstrating taijutsu with Guy and Asuma at the Academy, the Hokage asked us to, don't you remember?" Kakashi said with a smile.

Obito scowled angrily but he was also confused here was the man he no longer cared about, talking to him so casually. This was just so strange, what is going on? Why was the person he hadn't seen in years talking to him so casually? Shouldn't Kakashi still believe he is dead? Just what is going on?

"You know I'm alive?"

"Well yeah, of course, I do you're standing right in front of me." He said chuckling. "You really are something else Obito you know that."

If Obito was able to, he would have been wringing that stupid scarecrow's neck while shouting obscenities, but was once again was unable to do either. Apparently this seal also prevented him from attacking anyone verbally too. "_Wonderful, just wonderful, even if I locate the fox, how am I going claim it with this blasted seal in the way?" _ Obito thought angrily.

Obito suddenly found his thoughts interrupted by Kakashi grabbing his arm and dragging him into the building.

"You can think about her later can't you? Come on we gotta mission to do, 'Mr. Village Hero.'" Kakashi said with a wink.

As he was being dragged by his former friend with his body refusing to fight back, Obito couldn't help but ask himself "_WHAT IS GOING ON HERE_" once again. This day just kept getting weirder and weirder. First his body is rigged only to act a certain way, not to mention the fact that he appears to have aged over a decade, his "friend' is acting like he has been alive this whole time, and to top it all off there is a little girl wearing goggles calling him "daddy." Obito concluded that this just couldn't be real.

_"I must be dreaming or in a genjutsu, I'll have to find a way to wake up from this, I gotta job to do_." Obito thought as Kakashi lead Obito to the other two Jonin Guy and Asuma to a door outside an academy classroom.

"You got him I see," Asuma said chuckling.

"It would be quite unyouthful for you to be late to this huh my eternal rivals," Guy said while giving a thumbs up and his teeth shining.

"_Not this moron again_," Obito thought with an annoyed sigh. Although he had to admit, it was strange seeing his former friends, after all, this time. Suddenly he realized something; Kakashi, Guy, and Asuma were much older than they were supposed to be. They like him looked like they had aged at least a decade. "_Wha- What is this? Is this… Is this the future?_" Obito pondered before shaking his head. _"No, it can't be. All of this must be fake."_

"You guys know how we're dividing this don't you?" Kakashi asked them ignoring Guy completely.

Yes you spar with me and Guy spars with "Mr. never on time" over here and we each give our pointers to the students on close combat in the training field."

"Well that's just wonderful" Obito deadpanned already dreading this situation thinking "_I have to fight that moron again yaaaaay_."

Kakashi looked to Obito finding his attitude strange but shrugged. _"He's probably having a bad day_," he thought while looking at Guy ramble on to an annoyed Obito.

"I will win this fight with THE POWER OF YOUTH!" Guy shouted with way too much enthusiasm, "Obito I hope you are ready for THE LEAF HURRICANE!"

"You're making my ears bleed," Obito said bluntly.

"This is a school you really shouldn't be talking so loud," Kakashi said with a sigh.

"He's right Guy you're disrupting classes," a teacher said as he walked in. This man had a scar on the bridge of his nose and a dark ponytail.

"Ah Iruka, are you ready for us?" Kakashi asked?

"Yes, I just made the announcement and the students are ready to go to the courtyard for the lesson," Iruka said before looking at Obito. "One, in particular, was very excited to know you're here Mr. Uchiha," Iruka said with a smile.

As the five entered the classroom, Obito sighed, thinking to himself _"Just go with it. Just go with it. Just go with it. You can't leave right now anyway." _

While Iruka was quieting his students, Obito surveyed the classroom, it felt kind of strange being back in this classroom, almost brought back memories, almost. His thoughts were interrupted as he noticed a certain girl waving at him. _"I guess getting her out of my hair won't be that easy,"_ he thought.

Iruka then had the class get up and follow them to the courtyard. Obito felt someone pulling on his vest trying to get his attention. He turned his head to see a very happy Sinon looking up at him.

"I'm so glad you're here, I didn't know you'd come today," she said with a smile on her face.

"Neither did I" Obito said simply looking straight ahead.

Once they reached the courtyard Iruka spoke up.

"Alright class, I would like to introduce to our guest, these are some of the top ninja in the leaf, Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, Asuma Sarutobi, and Obito Uchiha, please welcome them," Iruka said as the class gave a round of applause.

"Alright to start out this lesson Obito and Guy will begin sparing, as they are sparing they will give you tips that will help you in combat in the fields." Obito was listening intently to the instructions, while he was still convinced this was a dream he would get out of, it still felt awkward and surreal. Just last night he was about to raid the village, but now he's is (although against his will) educating its children.

Guy, who seemed ready for anything jumped and got everyone's attention. "Alright, lets ROCK AND ROLL! Kids this is important, a ninja always has taijutsu and THE POWER OF YOUTH which will save your life 1000 times over" Guy shouted.

While Obito scowled, mentally cursing his life and making a note to make sure Guy is dead in his perfect world, everyone else sweat dropped.

Obito took a good look at all kids_; _they looked excited, happy, and cocky. To him, they were all naïve._ "Well, these brats want a lesson on being a ninja huh. Then I'll give them all a lesson on how the world really is." _Obito thought with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted by a very strange sensation. Obito's eye twitched as he started to process what was happening. Might Guy had grabbed Obito and pulled him into an embrace. "_What is happening? Is this moron…hugging me?"_

Guy was shedding tears (very manly tears) "Obito I want to thank you for ALL your hard work and for taking the time to help educate these kids." Guy said as a while manly tears flowed from his eyes.

* * *

**Meanwhile in ninja heaven**

Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, put his hand to his head and shuddered as if he felt like something was horribly wrong. It felt like there were a massive amount hatred and shock concentrated in his old village. But he shrugged it off, figuring it was probably nothing.

* * *

**Back with Obito**

Everyone just stared at the two jonin, some of them were surprised, some were either trying not to laugh or had already busted out laughing, and some including Sinon, Kakashi and Asuma were just embarrassed.

Let it be known that Obito was very calculating and the night before had foreseen many different possible events occurring in the village, needless to say Guy embracing him was not one of them. _"I…AM…GOING…TO…SLAUTER…HIM_"

"Thank you again Obito," Guy said wiping his tears (manly tears). Before he could say anything else, Guy found his face connecting to the bottom of Obito's foot

"GET OFF OF ME!" Obito shouted with his eye devoid of its color, making his second comical face of the day before he realized something. "_Wait a sec; did I just successfully kick him? Maybe the seal is wearing off now."_

"Alright, you two let's get started," Iruka said wanted to defuse the tension. "Ok, everyone watch these two closely and listen to what they have to say, their advice could save your life." Iruka looked at the two jonin who nodded (well Obito nodded while Guy gave a thumbs up and flashed a smile) "Alright start" Iruka shouted as Obito and Guy jumped towards each other.

"_Yes listen closely children," _Obito thought with a smirk_._

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. Again I'm sorry for the delay but school and work is a pain. Who knows next chapter might have some actual fighting, but let's see how the seal responds to it. Anyway, the idea of Guy hugging Obito was inspired by a scene from Second Chances by Nisroc Chico, which you guys need to check out. Anyway, I want to thank those of you who favored and followed this story. Please read and-**

**Obito: HANG ON A SEC!**

**Me: Obito why do you feel the need to keep interrupting me? **

**Obito: You did NOT answer my question on who the girl is!**

**Me: Yes I did! She's Sinon. ^_^**

**Obito: (face palm) THAT DOESN'T TELL ME ANYTHING!**

**Me: Did you expect me to reveal everything in a timely, organized, and convenient fashion?**

**Obito: That would be nice, YES!**

**Me: Well what's the fun in that? You're the star be patient. Ok?**

**Obito: …Fine**

**Me: Thank You Obito. Now please read and review. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2

What If Ch 2

**What's up, guys. It's been awhile. Sorry about the delay, fight scenes take forever to write. I want to thank all of you who faved or followed this story. It has been encouraging.**

**Obito: Well hurry it up already! You sure took your bloody time. I WANT ANSWERS ALREADY!**

**Kakashi: Yeah delays are a good way to annoy your readers MrPsych.**

**Me: (Face fault) I DON'T THINK YOU TWO ARE IN ANY POSITION TO LECTURE ME ON BEING LATE!**

**Kakashi: Just saying**

**Me: Just do the disclaimer and we'll start.**

**Obito: Nope**

**Kakashi: I'll do it. MrPsych77 doesn't own us or Naruto the series. That belongs to Kishimoto. He also doesn't own the movie this story is based on. He just owns this story and whatever OCs he decides to add.**

**ME: Thank you, Guys. Now let us continue the story.**

* * *

"Yes listen carefully children."

After Iruka had given the signal, the two jonin rushed each other. Guy attacked first with a roundhouse kick that Obito avoided easily by ducking. Despite the technical difference in age, Obito would have no trouble keeping up with Guy thanks to Madara's training.

Obito responded with a sharp kick to Guy's shin which threw him off balance. At that moment, he followed it with an elbow in the face while he was temporarily stunned. "The elbow is one of the strongest parts of the body. The best place to hit your opponent with it is in the face. SO USE IT!" Obito shouted playing along with the lesson. Guy backed away just in time to avoid it and perform a leaf hurricane which Obito barely managed to block with his forearm. He had to admit Guy was physically stronger than him, but he'd never tell him that. After Obito barely managed to block the kick with his forearm blocking Guy used his other leg. Obito bended backward just in time and jumped back to put some distance between them. The Green Beast came back charging as did Obito they started with punches countered by blocks. Obito swung at Guy with a right hook, but he ducked under and made a solid jab at his kidney. Cringing at the pain he would make sure his opponent would feel three times as much. The black haired ninja retaliated with three front flip drop kicks in successions Guy dodged them. Guy jumped to Obito with a spiral head-butt aiming for his guts, but Obito saw this coming and got into a stance that looked like he was performing a Kamehameha. He hit his mark hoping dealt some damage to his opponent only to realize that he caught the attack and spun him the other way. While Guy was turning Obito gave him a kick to the gut that sent him into a wall. Recovering from the hit guy was now more fired up than when they started. Guy charged at him one last time so he could have the last hit, but Obito wasn't going to let that happen because of his pride. He next moved he performed got the students excited it looked like he was breakdancing. Obito spun on his hands and twisted his legs he started to look like a windmill Guy was amazed by the move so amazed that he didn't notice that Obito had swept one of his legs. Guy fell face forward and almost slammed into the chain link fence at the edge of the courtyard. Everyone was laughing at the sight he heard them so tried to save face by justifying what just happened.

"Kids when in the heat of battle you must always look for an opportunity to counter, sometimes that's the only way to land a blow on the enemy, as in the case with Obito here. Ha-ha- Ahhh" What Guy didn't realize was that Obito taken advantage of Guy's distraction to nail a punch on Guy's jaw. Obito scoffed _"Please with my Sharingan you'd never touch me"_ he then felt strangely satisfied. It felt kind of nice to the green beast a good punch or two in the face, especially after those beatings Guy gave him back in the exams. Obito chuckled and said without taking his eyes off taking his eyes off Guy "Don't be letting your eyes wander in a fight otherwise you'll get sucker punched or killed." _"Well, I might as well have a little fun and play along for a bit."_

"Alright Obito if that's how you want it then I shall give it 138 percent."

"138?"

"Of course it is quite unyouthful to stop at 100."

"But isn't just 110 per- never mind," Obito said as he shook his head and simply continued to exchange blows with Guy for a good couple minutes. "I guess this infernal seal has finally worn off, time to end this." Obito thought with a smirk. Obito then rushed Guy with the intention of filling him with his roots, but before he could just like the last time he tried to kill someone his body froze once again.

Kakashi's eye narrowed "Why would he just stop short like that?"

Guy blinked but then took advantage of Obito's strange action by delivering a leaf hurricane to Obito's face. Obito was sent back a few yards into the chain fence.

Everyone in the courtyard just stared, trying to process what had just happened. The first to speak was a particular little girl.

"Why did you just stop like that? Don't let him beat you like that daddy!" shouted the goggle wearing girl.

Kakashi just stared confused, "Why would he just stop like that? Did he want to get hit in the middle of a spar?" Even back in their genin days Obito was never stupid enough just to stop short and leave himself wide open like that.

Obito groaned as he stood up straight and wiped the saliva off his face and dusted off his clothes. _"Well, it looks like the bloody seal still works. Why did let me spar and kick him earlier? Is it filtering my actions or what?"_ Obito then noticed everyone staring at him. "_I better play this off."_

"Try to be sure and not second guess your actions, or you will pay for it as I just demonstrated," Obito said attempting to hide his anger.

"Ok, Obito but did you need to demonstrate that, most students know that before they even start training," Iruka said with a sweat drop.

"Just making sure."

"Ok then, carry on."

"THAT WAS PATHETIC!" Yelled one of the more cocky students; who wasn't buying Obito's excuse.

Obito gritted his teeth and scowled. He was recalling a moment he didn't want to remember back after his first attempt at the chunin exams when an older Uchiha chastised him.

* * *

"**Let me get this straight, you failed the chunin exams because YOU LOST to a ninja with NO ninjutsu or genjutsu capabilities! Obito Uchiha. THAT WAS PATHETIC OF YOU."**

**"SHUT UP!" I'll be better than all of you someday. I'll become Hokage, just you watch!" Shouted a 12-year-old Obito**

"**Don't make me laugh! You're a disgrace to the clan" mocked the Uchiha in his late teens. **

"**SCREW YOU! I WILL BE HOKAGE" Obito shouted as he ran out the compound.**

* * *

"_I WILL NOT BE HUMLIATED BY THAT MORON AGAIN!" _Obito thought as he charged Guy. Obito pulled back his fist ready to take guy down a peg when his punch was inches away he dodged it at the last second. Dodging the fist he grabbed Obito's wrist with his left hand and did a cross punch with his right hitting him. Obito stumbled back while trying to regain his focus and think about the appropriate retaliation. Unfortunately, Guy didn't wait and used this moment of confusion to get in some more hits before going on the defensive. He saw Guy coming and dodged his punch as guy did before then came at him. Each blocked attack fueled the anger inside him and he released more into his punches. The spectators were in awe at the sight before them Obito was going wild in attacks but looks to remain in control so the seal won't activate again. Guy's heart was racing, and adrenalin was pumping furiously throughout his body he was genuinely excited this was the kind of fight that showed the power of youth. Guy went in with a right hook but was blocked by his opponent, and he used this to get in close and countered with an elbow strike. "Now this is the power of youth" his smiles creeped everyone out even Kakashi and Iruka.

"Doing stupid things or going to battle with a naïve or cocky attitude will get you and your friends killed." Obito had said in a darker voice before he charged at Guy with full force. Obito grabbed Guy using an over the shoulder throw and slammed him to the ground. Obito was ready to drop kick his face in but at the last sec Guy moved and used a sweep kick to knock Obito down. He got back up and was getting even madder his chakra was starting to show and the student were getting slightly scared by what they were seeing. Their once friendly spar was beginning to become death combat.

"Strengthen your hearts and prepare your minds!" Obito says as he trades blows with Guy.

If you don't have the guts fight and keep fighting, then you're not cut out for any of this.

Kakashi just stared at Obito questionably. _"This is a little too dark, I hope you know what you're doing Obito." _Something didn't seem right; this didn't seem like the cheerful Obito he knew.

As the fight continued, Obito began to gain the upper hand. His blows were harder; his reflexes were faster and his mind is set on wiping that smile off the Green Beast face.

"_Obito I think you might be getting a bit carried away," _Kakashi thought concerned.

"The enemy won't be giving any of you slack, you all are at the mercy reality and it can be very cruel." As Obito said, this Guy lost his balance and was left wide open. Obito was about to take advantage of this and go for the finishing blow when suddenly he found himself being held back, this time with other people rather than the seal. Kakashi and Asuma had grabbed him and held him back.

"What are you doing? We weren't finished yet?" Obito asked irritated.

"Obito! That's enough! It is our turn, and you are getting way too into it." Kakashi said as he gestures towards the students who looked nervous, especially the boy who insulted Obito. Not to mention the dark blue haired girl with goggles was incredibly shocked. Sinon was shocked that he was capable of such brutality. It was as though this person was someone else entirely. Kakashi and Asuma were pulling him back waiting for him to calm down, or they would do it for him. Obito was still struggling while they were holding him back he wanted to finish his fight with Guy. As Obito was starting to settle down, Guy came up to the Uchiha and held out his hand with a smile. Obito stared and sighed _"Just go with it." _

Obito and Guy made the seal of reconciliation and sat down on the bench. Kakashi and Asuma began their lesson, but Obito really couldn't care less. None of this mattered to him; it was just a dream, a complex, irritating dream, right?

"_I need to get out of this and get some bloody answers." _

"Obito"

Cut off from his thoughts Obito turned his head and saw Guy looking at him concerned.

Might Guy took a breath and then smiled.

"Are you doing ok? You certainly didn't lack the spirit of youth in our brawl. At one point, I thought you really were trying to kill me." Guy said with a chuckle.

"I was thinking about." Obito said bluntly.

Guy laughed "Ahhh love the sense of humor."

"Guy, Obito, c'mon" they suddenly heard and noticed that Kakashi and Asuma had finished, and they were calling for them to come.

Once they were all back in line Iruka spoke up. "Alright, class I want you to give our guest a round of applause and thank them for coming." The students did so with some slightly nervous and headed back into the classroom with Iruka.

When they were alone in the courtyard Kakashi spoke up.

"WHAT WAS THAT?"

"The truth?" Obito said bluntly.

"These are young kids, not graduates; you can't just go traumatizing them." Kakashi chastised.

"Not to mention that fight. It looked like you were actually trying to hurt him. Did you forget Lord Hokage instructed us to give a demonstration they could follow not extreme mortal combat." Asuma added.

While they chastised him, Obito just stood there, not caring about any of this. He was about to make a sarcastic comment and turned to face Kakashi. Before he could say anything, his eye widened as he noticed something. Obito saw a familiar figure on the street outside the academy courtyard looking at him. It turned out to be none other than the strange man he saw the night before, the one responsible for all of this.

"_IT'S HIM!"_ Obito thought.

"I'm sorry, but I haft go." Obito said running off.

"Where are you going?" Guy asked?

Obito didn't answer he just kept running towards the person who had the answers.

The man just smirked, and then body-flickered up to the roof of a building across the street. Obito followed suit.

"What's wrong with him?" Asuma asked.

"I don't know. Maybe he is having a real bad day but I have the feeling that something is not right. And we need to find out what it is. But first we need to tell the Hokage that things went relatively well." Kakashi said.

Unbeknownst to them in the academy classroom a little girl was also observing Obito from the window.

"What is wrong with you Daddy?"

* * *

Obito continued to chase the man throughout the village. Every time he got close the man just flickered away. Eventually as they got closer to the market district of the village, the man stopped in front of a small shop and walked in while he gestured Obito to do the same.

Obito jumped to the street and took a look at the store. It didn't look grand, but it seemed decent enough. 'Konoha's Majestic Fishing' the sign read. "A fishing shop?" Obito said with a brow raised.

He walked and took notice of the shop which had everything from fishing poles to small boats, to even live fish in a large tank in the back. The strange just looked at him and smiled.

"Hello, Mr. Obito. Welcome to Konoha's Majestic Fishing."

"Why didn't you stop for me?"

The man looked at Obito annoyed. "Hey, do I look like your butler? A little exercise is good for you. So have you figured it out yet?"

"This is a dream right? A very long realistic, involved, complicated dream right?" Obito replied.

The strange man walked up to the corner of the shop leaned against the counter, lite up a cigarette and began to smoke.

"Alright tell me something, do you feel pain in a dream?" He had asked just with his eyes closed before he inhaled some smoke.

"No?" Obito said uncertainly.

Obito then cringed in pain as the strange man grabbed a boat paddle and whacked Obito upside the head with it.

"OW! I'm going to KILL you for that!" Obito roared. Obito then proceeded to rush the man and attempted to slug him but, just like the last time his body froze with his arm six inches away from the man's face. The man didn't even flinch as he just set the paddle down on the counter and then proceeded to blow smoke into an immobilized Obito's face.

"I thought you would have learned that will not work on me by now Mr. Obito." The man said with a heavy sigh and a very disappointed look on his face.

"What the heck was that for?" Obito asked angrily.

"Oh, I only wanted to help you." He said as he inhaled more smoke.

"HELP ME? HOW IS HITTING ME IN THE HEAD GONNA HELP ME?"

"I just helped you rule out a dream," the man said with a very cheerful expression as he blew some more smoke. The strange man then walked behind the counter in the shop, where he sat down on a chair behind the register and propped his feet on the desk. "Now you of all people should know that the only genjutsu you wouldn't be able to break would be the one you are trying to cast onto the whole world." He said with a laugh.

"You know about my plan?" Obito said still surprised. How could this man know about that? The only ones who should know are him, Zetsu and that person.

"Yes, I do. But before we get into that, there are also delusions. You see those are trickier, they come with taste, sound, touch, the whole deal actually."

Obito scowled, "How do you test for that then?" He asked with his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Oh it's simple you need a disinterested third party to help you confirm what you seeing is really there or not." The strange man said as he snapped his fingers and gave Obito back control of his body.

"So that's supposed to be you?" Obito asked annoyed.

"Yeah sure I can do that for you." The man said with a shrug.

Obito sighed, "Alright fine, going along with the incredibly ridiculous notion that this is all real, and I'm not dreaming then tell me. WHAT IS ALL THIS? Why is everyone acting like me being alive and in the village is normal?"

The man sat up and put out his cigarette before explaining "Oh this? This is a phenomenon I like to call 'The Great What If.'"

"The Great What If?"

"Yes Mr. Obito it's simple, this is an experience very few people ever get to have, it usually triggered when the person in question is at a major crossroad in their life, and after they have a near death experience, such as the heart attack you had when you disrupted the seal on your heart." The strange man then got up and started to rig a fishing pole. "In your case this is a situation where 'What If' instead of going back to Madara, you returned to the village and continued to pursue your dream of being a great Hokage."

"Alright, I'll bite fine. Tell me where does the girl come from?"

"Who Sinon?"

"YES, HER!" Obito snapped getting impatient.

"Well, you see when a mommy and daddy LOVE EACH OTHER VERY MUCH they-"

"CUT THE CRAP!" Obito roared with his eye devoid of color once again.

"Oh, you meant as far as your life." The man said with a laugh. "Don't worry she is not the result of you getting friendly with someone of the opposite gender." The man paused to make a note of Obito's blush/death glare. "Well to put it simply, she's a stray you found and took in. I should probably mention the seal is extremely sensitive to your interactions with her."

"What do you mean by that? What is so special about her? I don't even know her!"

"The seal prevents from doing anything that might cause harm to others. Naturally the closer the person the more sensitive the seal is. And while you don't know her, the 'you' of this reality does. Besides while you might not be her actual family, to her, you're the closest thing she ever had to a father. And you might not realize it but you two have a lot in common. If you want more details on her, I'd suggest sleeping on it."

"Sleeping on it?" Obito said with a brow raised.

"Yeah you'll see what I mean later."

"What is the point of all this?" Obito asked incredibly frustrated.

The man turned to him slightly confused "the point?"

"YES! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS T0 ME?" Obito shouted with his arms in the air. None of this made any sense to him.

"You want to know why?"

"Yes, I do."

The man looked at him and sighed "Alright fine, let me ask you something about your ultimate goal. What is it that you plan to gain from creating this perfect world of yours? Is it world peace, happiness, or is it just your own personal satisfaction of having your best friend back? Well whatever the reason is, or what you plan to get out of it. You need to see what you pass up by going on that road."

Obito scowled "Well 'What If' I don't want to do that?"

The strange man looked at him and laughed "Well of course you don't want to. Humans generally don't want what's good for them" he said with a chuckle. "Well, that's what my grandmother always said but I never actually bought it. Don't worry you aren't stuck here forever. But you are here until you have seen what needs to be seen and felt what needs to be known."

"Who are you to force something on me because you think it's good for me," Obito said outraged.

"Have you thought about looking in a mirror?"

"Huh?"

"What I mean is who are you to force the entire world in your infinite little dream because you believe it is right for them. Are you not doing the same thing you're accusing me to do?"

Obito pauses for a moment before saying "My plan is for the benefit of mankind."

"Oh really? Are you really doing that for humanity or just for your own personal satisfaction?" The man then looked at Obito as he was pondering what he said. "Look I'm not gonna stop you from going down the path you want Mr. Obito if you want to keep trying to create your perfect little world go on ahead. Whether you succeed or not depends on the people of your world, not me I'm just a watcher of it.

"If you don't want to stop me then why, why do this?"

"I just want to show you what is at the end of the road less traveled. That is all. This is essentially all a part of being you."

"I am not anybody, OBITO UCHIHA died when he saw his best friend die."

"How amusing, you say that but you are still you, that can't be changed. And this experience is all about being you."

"Well 'What If' that's not good enough."

"Well It better be good enough because that's what you got." The man said with a chuckle. "Now if you will excuse me I got to get some more fish for my shop, so I'm gonna go on ahead and send you to your house ok?"

"NO THAT'S NOT OK!"

'Well, I'm going to. And since I'm such a nice guy I'll tell you this; in your nightstand drawer you will find plenty of money to support you and Sinon for a few days. Along with a to do list. Oh, don't forget to sleep on it like I said. Now you're gonna want to close your eye and count to ten."

"No, I won't" Obito said annoyed. He did not trust this man at all.

"Trust me; it will be so much easier if you just close your eye." The man tried to reason.

"Trust you? I don't even know you! I'm not doing it!" Obito said stubbornly.

The man sighed with a look of disappointment in his face. "Fine."

Obito's body froze again as the strange man grabbed a boat paddle and hit Obito over the head with it (this time with much more force). "You are a stubborn one Mr. Obito. Oh, by the way, just so you know, my name is Ashu." That was all Obito heard before blacking out.

* * *

**Ok I'm sure none of you can guess who Ashu the strange man really is right. Well I am sorry for the delay like I said fight scenes are hard for me to write. I want to thank HunterCreed777 for assisting me in writing the Guy Obito fight otherwise this chapter would have taken much longer to write. And if you guys are into Assassins creed or Ed Edd n Eddy, check out his story Assassins CreED if you have a chance, I found enjoyable and entertaining.**

**Kakashi: Advertising now? Really? **

**Me: Hey this would have taken much longer without his help. BE THANKFUL!**

**Kakashi: Ok.**

**Me: That being said the next chapter might be delayed as I will be working at a camp for 3 weeks.**

**Obito: (sarcastic tone) Oh another delay what a surprise.**

**Me: The weeks aren't consecutive so it shouldn't be too long just thought everyone should know. Anyway please read and review. ^-^ **


	4. Chapter 3

What If Ch 3

**Hey guys I'm really sorry for taking over half a year to update, blame it on writers block and a lot of things happened in the last couple months (including surgery) I thank all of you guys who favored and are following this story I want to finish this story at some point, and I promise it won't take me nearly this long to update again.**

**Obito: Would you hurry up already!**

**Me: I KNOW I KNOW! Now if you would.**

**Obito: MrPsych77 doesn't own Naruto or its characters, just this fanfiction and his OCs.**

**Me: Thank you my main character, now enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

So that you know my name is Ashu." That was the last thing Obito had remembered before everything went black.

Obito opened his eye and observed his surroundings; he was in a forest from the looks of was not anywhere close to the village. _"What's going on now was it all just a dream after all?"_

"WHAT IS MINATO-SENSEI DOING?" he suddenly heard.

"Who's speaking?" Obito thought.

"You know the yellow flash." He heard again.

"_Th-that voice, it…it can't be-" _Obito thoughts were interrupted as he saw a hooded figure racing through the woods. And his body suddenly gave chase to the hooded stranger.

"_What is this, why am I seeing this?"_

Obito then watched as his younger self-conversed with the spiral Zetsu.

"Madara said the Sharingan works best when both eyes are working together!" Said the younger Uchiha, "On the battlefield, it will return to a full pair when I'm with Kakashi. Our combination will be STRONGER! Kakashi and I will protect RIN!" The younger Obito proclaimed knowing that he and Kakashi will always look out for their comrade.

Obito couldn't help but scoff_. "That poor deluded fool. He has no clue what's coming_."

Then he saw what he expected; Kakashi impaling Rin with his lightning blade.

"NO!" older Obito shouted. "WHY ARE YOU MAKING ME RELIVE THIS AGAIN!" Obito hated this moment with all his heart. It was when he first realized how cruel the world was. Seeing the death of the one, you care for heartbreaking. To watch from an older perspective and still not being able to do anything about it is even worse.

As he shouted, the painful realization was that no one could see him or hear him. He watched as this piece of his past played itself out with awakening the Mangekyo and the slaughter of the enemy shinobi with a combination of wood style and Kamui. In midst of death the unconscious Kakashi remained unharmed.

"Make it stop. Make It Stop! MAKE IT STOP! PLEASE!" Obito shouted, but no one could hear. _"Why must I see this?" _Obito thought sadly, as he cradled Rin's lifeless body feeling just as broken as the day she died. Obito experienced the true pain of memory the one where no matter how hard you try burying it or calling it a bad dream, reality will never let you escape it.

* * *

Obito's eye flew opened, and he woke up in a cold sweat, he didn't wish to think about that ever again. Almost instinctively he reached to his right grabbed a bottle of water and chugged it down quickly. He then took notice of his surroundings. Once again he was in that same bedroom as he was in when he first met this little girl called Sinon calling him "daddy."

"Ugh great, I'm here again just great." He said annoyed to be back in that house.

He gets up and notices he is still in his jonin outfit without the vest. He looks over at the clock which read 7:39 PM. And the sun was beginning to set. Obito just sat there and thought, _"So I'm guessing it's still the same day here just later. The Academy should let out at about three so where is that brat? Is she here?"_

As If on cue Obito suddenly heard the sound of a window opening and then a few seconds later he heard a little girl scream shortly followed by the noise of a small body and many small objects tumbling onto the ground.

"I guess that answers my question," he said with a sigh as he got up and proceeded to check out the noise. Obito left the bedroom to find Sinon covered with some books, as she appeared to have knocked off the wall while attempting to sneak through a window.

She saw Obito and laughed sheepishly "hehe, I'm sorry I'm late."

_"__Why do I get the feeling that this is not the first time she said this." _Obito thought with a sigh.

"It's late." Obito said bluntly.

"Well, there was this old lady who's cat was stuck in a tree, and I wanted to help her, so the cat had to come out of the tree, but it caught on fire while I was climbing down, so I had to-"

"Really" Obito replied. He had to admit it was strange to hear the "why I was late excuse" after so long.

"I was kinda in detention." She said trying not trying to avoid eye contact.

Obito stared at her blankly.

"Well…I kinda tried to beat up this one kid." She was hoping that bit of information would help in her defense.

"..."

"You remember that kid who was making fun of you?"

"I kinda slugged him in the face at lunchtime."

Obito just stared at her blankly.

"He was making fun of you! He kept laughing saying how stupid it was to stand still and get kicked in the face." She shouted trying to justify it.

"I don't care what he thinks it's meaningless."

"But-"

"I don't care!"

The little girl was about to tear up.

Obito sighed before asking _"_Did you at least win?"

"Yes"

_"__Well at least she not too weak?" _he thought.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah," she said smiling a bit. And then her stomach decided to promptly growl.

"Are you hungry?" He asked directly.

"Yeah" She said blushing.

Obito sighed he might as well put up with this for the time being, at least until he found a way to get back to the hideout. Besides who can cry on an empty stomach.

"Where would you like to go?" he asked.

"Can we go to Ichiraku?" She asked slightly excited.

_"__Ichiraku wasn't that a ramen shop?"_

"The ramen shop really?"

"Oh yeah, I love going there."

_"Well, what else is there to do?" _Obito thought and then he just sighed "Get changed and clean this mess up then we'll go."

"Alright," she said ecstatic and immediately began picking up the books.

Obito just went back in the bedroom and out of curiosity checked the nightstand drawer and, sure enough, there was, in fact, a large stack of money. And underneath low and behold was a note which read:

TONIGHT

*Take you're little girl out for ramen

*Add the money you just picked up to your wallet

*Say thank you.

-Love Ashu

Obito scowled so this annoying old man was stalking him too, Oh great.

"Dad I'm ready can we go?" he suddenly heard.

He pocketed the money and left the room, and was greeted by Sinon, who had changed into a black skirt and a long sleeve dark blue shirt but had left the goggles on.

"You're wearing the goggles?" Obito said with a brow raised

"Yeah, they're the special pair you gave me."

"_So they are my old ones."_

"Come on let's go" "_This is annoying; I got to get out of here."_

Obito and Sinon left the house and strolled through the village to the shop.

Sinon was chatting away about her classes and her friends, but Obito wasn't paying much mind to it. Obito was more concerned about surveying the village so he would be able to take the nine tails later on. It looked much older and more developed. He had to admit that time has apparently gone by. Obito still couldn't help but raise a brow when he saw taking notice of them and even smiling and waving at them. "_This is strange." _

The two eventually made their way to the shop, once it was in seeing distance, he felt a slight breeze beside him where the girl used to be, and he then looked and saw that Sinon was already at the shop.

_"__Well if anything she has the speed of a ninja" _he mused as he observed the owner already cooking for her while she greeted the young female server. Obito sighed as he made his way to the stand.

_"__Well this shouldn't take too long, how many bowls could she possibly have?"_

* * *

Fourteen bowls of ramen later Obito swore never to ask a rhetorical question like that ever again. Sinon despite being tiny and young had managed to down 12 bowls in the time it took him to eat two.

Obito was somewhat impressed well actually he amazed to tell the truth. _"She can't possibly be older than 9! She is only 4 feet tall. HOW, JUST HOW!"_

In the course of one hour, Sinon not only eaten all that but she also managed to have multiple in-depth conversations with the server Ayame, the cook Teuchi, one of the village gatekeepers who was on break, and then tell him about her lesson and what she learned from the jonin sparring fights. Unless she was, a jinchūriki or an Uzumaki, Obito could not imagine where she got her energy.

"Hey, Dad?" Obito heard taking him from his thoughts.

He turned his head to see the little girl looking at him a little concerned.

After a few second Obito finally decided to break the silence.

"What is it?

"Are you feeling alright? You've been acting weird today; I mean you hit your head, the lesson at school, brought up something you said never to mention. Did I make you mad? Are you sick? What's wrong?" Sinon was concerned for father because of his strange behavior.

"Ahh He's probably just getting frustrated; He hasn't had a real mission in a few days." They suddenly heard.

Obito turned to the source of the voice to see someone he (and apparently Sinon from the expression she gave) knew well. He had sky blue eyes, spiky blond hair and a white cloak over his shoulders.

_"__Him of course," _Obito thought bitterly looking at the Fourth Hokage and the Yellow Flash.

"Uncle Minato what are you doing here?" Sinon asked happy to see him.

"Getting some dinner with my son." He said with his usual cheerful expression.

"Your son?" Obito said blankly he didn't see any child when he came up to them.

"Yeah where is Naruto?" the little girl asked.

"Oh yeah I told him I'd race him, and if he beat me here I'd make him Hokage on the spot, then I teleported here." He said with a laugh. "He should be here in about 10 minutes."

"Oh, that's mean." Said the owner as he, his daughter, and Sinon laughed.

"Hey if he wants that position he better surpass me. Although I doubt I'll be the one appointing him if the time comes." The last part he said glancing at Obito.

_"__That's it I don't want to look at him."_ Obito thought bitterly.

"I'm heading back, you coming?" He said not wanting to be in Minato's presence any longer.

"What? Now? But Minato just got here." Sinon whined disappointedly.

"You can see him later it's time to go," he said in a dry voice as he paid for the meal (which cost the exact amount of money he found in Ashu's note) and left with Sinon hesitantly following.

"Say hey to Naruto for me please," she said before rushing to catch up with Obito.

"Oh course," Minato said back before looking at Obito as he left. _"Something is off about Obito, he may just have had a bad day I heard Guy hugged him again, but I better look into it just in case."_ He thought before turning to order food for him and his yet-to-arrive son.

* * *

The fact that he saw his former sensei wasn't that big of a shock for Obito, after all, he was fully prepared to face and kill him for the sake of his plan the previous night. But at this point, it felt like a different lifetime.

_"This is getting annoying, whatever this cheap trick is I will end it. I have a paradise to create." _He thought very annoyed as he continued walking down the street.

"Hey wait for me!" he heard

He turned to see Sinon running behind him trying to catch up. "I didn't even get to say hi to Naruto." She said disappointedly.

"It's late," he said resigned to the fact that he was stuck with her for the time being.

"You didn't even say goodbye to Minato. Why?"

"I'm tired."

"But you never forget even when you're running late."

"I don't want to talk about it. Drop it."

Sinon froze a little hurt but nodded with a slight pout. She didn't say anything until they reached the house. As they walked in, she broke the silence.

"I loved it when you kicked Guy's butt, especially after he hugged you."

"Me too, I guess the 'power of youth' wasn't enough," he said with a slight chuckle.

His eye widened when Sinon started laughing. "_What the heck did I just make a joke?" _He thought. This is strange; it almost felt like it was second nature to him. Where did that come from?

"Go to bed" Obito just wanted this day to be over.

"What! It's only 10" she said like he had said something ridiculous.

"Girl, do you plan on being late again?"

"Probably I'm used to it." She then assumed an 'I'm cute' pose and her pupils seemed to grow larger "Can't I stay up a little longer?"

"No," he said coldly.

"Fine," she said with a pout and thought _"Crap that usually works. Why is he so grumpy today?"_

Obito was caught off guard when she ran up and hugged him "Please feel better," she said.

_"__This is really odd, when did I become some babysitter? Why on earth am I going along with this?"_ Obito scowled, here he was Obito Uchiha the destroyer of the world, and trapped in a small house with a little girl he doesn't know who does not even slightly fear him who he cannot harm. He was prepared for many things to happen on his mission to take the Kyuubi but being a father was not in the handbook.

He needed to find this seal and get back to the hideout; the plan could wait till later. He walked upstairs to his bedroom. He began to undress and sat down on the bed.

_"__What am I doing? Why the heck am I playing house with this annoying brat?"_

He lies down to rest for a second and closes his eye.

"What if huh? Well 'What if' I just go back?" he mused. "This farce will end." Before he can think about it anymore, he is suddenly hit with a feeling of drowsiness and passes out.

Meanwhile, across the street, an individual man sat on the rooftop just drinking tea just chuckled

"I thought you were smarter than that Obito; you think it's gonna be that simple? Hahahaha"

He took a sip of his drink and just grinned.

"You wanna see? Fine, I'll just show you then. Get some rest cause you're in for a surprise."

* * *

**Well, I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter again really sorry about that. I'll try to have more regular updates.**

**Obito: You better**

**Me: I will I will**

**Sinon: Hurry up I want more screen time.**

**Me: Sinon how did you even get here?**

**Obito: She followed me.**

**Me: Well welcome to the author's note, would you like to address the readers?**

**Sinon: Sure what do I say?**

**Me: (Whispers to her)**

**Sinon: Oh ok. Thank you all for reading. Also please review he wouldn't mind hearing what you think about the story, so don't forget. How was that?**

**Me: Perfect! But seriously please review if you enjoyed it, and again sorry for the wait.**


End file.
